


Collecting The Chocolate Bars

by ACharmyB



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Beaches, Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB
Summary: Dry Bowser and Toadette go on a journey... to get the chocolate bars.





	Collecting The Chocolate Bars

"Another trek, huh?" Dry Bowser groaned as he was trying to polish his bones, noticing that Toadette was ready for adventure as usual, with them hanging out in the sandy Driftwood Shore as they noticed that there were different colored chocolate bars around the beach.

Toadette nodded her head in excitement, clapping her hands together in bridal glee as the sea breeze blew her pink mushroom pigtails. "Uh huh! I wanna go and collect all these yummy bars!"

"But don't we have anything better to do?" Dry Bowser pointed out as he folded his arms, watching the Fly Guys hovering around the rock formations.

Toadette stuck her tongue out playfully as she shook her head. "Nope!" She then grabbed Dry Bowser by his rib and rushed away, much to Dry Bowser's dismay.

The Fly Guys hovering by watched as the duo snatched up the chocolate bars, with Toadette's stomach growling all the way as she tried her best to not eat up the chocolate coated snack right away. Dry Bowser simply didn't care much as he had no need to eat due to the reptilian being a skeleton. The Durapurls popped out of the sand, chucking pearls from within their oysters at the two, but Dry Bowser managed to smack it right back with his bone club.


End file.
